Christmas Night: The Limit Saga 2 Extra
by Sumeragi-chan
Summary: Bonus navideño! para los lectores de School Days y Beyond the Limit! ¿Cómo serían unas navidades con esta divertida pero inteligente pareja? Pronto lo verán! Three-shots fanfic! Ubicado luego de Beyond the Limit, será que es el inicio de la 3 temporada?
1. Miércoles en la mañana

**.- Christmas Night -.**

**(Miércoles en la mañana)**

Light dormía plácidamente en la cama del departamento de Ryuuzaki. Primer feriado en tanto tiempo, tenía que aprovecharlo. Lo malo era que no podía dormir a gusto estando solo en la cama.

- Ryuuzaki… - llamó molesto desde la habitación.

El aludido se asoma levemente desde la puerta.

- ¿Eh? Ya despertaste, Light. – ingresa tranquilamente.

- Quería dormir un poco más hoy, Ryuuzaki. – se queja Light sentándose en la cama.

- Pero entonces, ¿por qué no dormiste más, Light? – pregunta L acercándose.

- Porque sabes que no puedo hacerlo sin ti a mi lado.- Ambos intercambian un tierno beso. - ¿Algo que quieras contarme?

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Light?

- Tienes un sabor intenso a crema batida. ¿Estás ansioso por algo, Ryuuzaki?

- No.

- Es por hoy, ¿cierto?

- ¿Hoy? ¿Qué hay hoy?

- Vamos, Ryuuzaki. Hoy es Noche Buena.

- Ah…

- No te preocupes. Este año la pasaremos nosotros solos.

- ¿Y tu familia? ¿Y Broke y los niños?

- Esas fueron otras navidades. Ahora nos toca a nosotros solos.

- Pero… - Ryuuzaki se levanta algo inquieto - ¿qué haremos? ¿No se supone que este día se planea con algo más de anticipación?

- Sí. Es cierto. Pero yo ya lo he planeado por los dos.

- ¿Qué? – la noticia sorprendió al detective.

- ¿De veras no lo sabías?

- Sabía que estabas planeando algo, pero no imaginaba que sería esto.

- ¿Y qué creías que era? – el japonés se levanta y se aproxima al pelinegro.

- No lo sé. Algo del trabajo.

- ¿No creerás que era Kira de nuevo? – el tono no había sonado como pregunta.

- Claro que no. Ya superamos aquello. Además ni siquiera Ryuk sabía algo.

- ¿Ryuk? ¿Hablaste con Ryuk?

- Soy un detective, Light. ¿Por qué sigues sorprendiéndote? – el japonés suspira un momento.

- Sí. Supongo que fue por eso que no le dije nada a Ryuk.

- ¿Dónde está, por cierto? ¿Lo has visto?

- Creo que se está empezando a aburrir de nosotros. Ya no lo veo tan seguido.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar algo de desayuno del castaño.

- ¿Y qué cosas tienes planeadas para esta noche, Light?

- Ya lo verás. No voy a decirte nada por adelantado.

- Sabes que puedo averiguarlo.

- Puedes intentarlo.

Ambos sonrieron ante tal invitación. En los últimos años se la pasaban haciéndose ese tipo de juegos a modo de pasatiempo. Este año el mayor reto sería el de Navidad.

Luego de tomar un buen desayuno juntos, Light se dedicó a llamar a sus padres para felicitarlos y decirles que en la tarde irían a dejar sus regalos, pero que no pasarían la Noche Buena con ellos. Al mismo tiempo L hacía la misma llamada al orfanato, soportando a Broke y sus quejas junto con la de los niños en su nueva organización, pero estaba bien. Ya los anteriores años habían ido a la casa Yagami y a Inglaterra para las fiestas de fin de año, ahora se merecían tener su propio tiempo privado.

- Listo, ahora nos toca hacer las compras. – anunció el japonés una vez ya vestido.

- ¿Por qué no vas tú, Light? Yo te alcanzo después.

- De eso nada. El año pasado apareciste cuando ya regresaba.

- Es que detesto hacer las compras…

- Lo sé, Ryuuzaki, pero no tardaremos mucho. Créeme.

De mala gana, el detective se deja llevar por su compañero hasta el auto del que ahora ambos eran dueños. La limusina había sido vendida, por los recuerdos que traía.

- ¿Y qué compraremos?

- Depende de lo que veamos, Ryuuzaki.

- ¿Por qué se les regala algo a tus seres queridos?

- Pues, porque es una tradición.

- ¿Una tradición?

- Estamos celebrando el nacimiento de Jesús, Ryuuzaki.

- ¿Y por eso tenemos que regalar cosas?

- Son obsequios de los reyes magos.

- Realmente no entiendo esas historias.

- Es cuestión de fe, Ryuuzaki.

En ese instante llegaron a la feria navideña de la región. Había un montón de gente comprando, y desde luego, un sinfín de tiendas de toda clase en las que buscar.

- No querrás verlas todas, ¿no Light?

- Sólo hasta que hayamos comprado todo.

El pelinegro andaba encorvado, notablemente molesto por la idea de caminar entre toda esa gente y por todos esos negocios. Light, en cambio, prestaba atención a todas las ofertas, ventas, novedades, y todo lo referente a buenos regalos. Sabía que el detective odiaba la situación, pero le gustaba ir con él a todas partes, aparte que tenía la intención de hacer participar al detective en las decisiones de obsequios y claro, buscaba saber si había algo que el inglés quisiera en particular.

Empezaron por la tiendas de electrodomésticos, para los padres de Light. Una cafetera para el señor Yagami y un procesador de alimentos para la señora Yagami. En cuanto a Sayu, estaban entre un estéreo nuevo o una tarjeta de video nueva para su computadora. Luego de ver una variedad de marcas, precios y tamaños, consiguieron los tres anhelados presentes y se marcharon a otras tiendas para buscar ahora regalos para el orfanato.

A Broke le regalarían una agenda electrónica portátil, dado que ahora administraba el orfanato debía tener recordatorios todo el tiempo. A Mello le darían una especie de motoneta para se divirtiera un rato, a Near un súper rompecabezas de cinco mil piezas y a pesar de no conocerlo bien, le darían a Matt un nuevo video juego. Lo malo era que todos esos estaban en tiendas separadas, por lo que la caminata se hizo más extensa y las negociaciones más tardías. Ya casi era medio día para cuando terminaron.

- No es posible que hacer simples compras te tome tanto tiempo. –se quejaba L sin dejar de caminar desganado.

- Anímate, Ryuuzaki. ¿No ves algo que te guste?

- No.

- ¿Nada? – el japonés no daba crédito a lo que oía. Había recorrido varias tiendas innecesarias a propósito sólo para hacerle ver al pelinegro la variedad, pero al parecer, no había funcionado. De pronto se sintió derrotado.

- ¿Podemos irnos ya? – el detective se estaba impacientando.

- Sí, claro. Podemos.

Se subieron de nuevo al auto y acomodando las compras a duras penas, retornaron al departamento.

- Así que estaban haciendo eso también. – Ryuk los aguardaba en la sala.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el pelinegro mientras el castaño guardaba las compras.

- Todo el mundo parece estar comprando cosas. ¿Hay alguna promoción? – se extrañó el shinigami.

- Es Navidad. Es así todos los años.

-¿Por qué?

- No me preguntes a mí, que yo tampoco entiendo. – se retiró el detective al estudio para prender su computadora.

- ¡Ryuuzaki! – llama Light entrando también.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Light?

- Por todos los cielos, ¡es Noche Buena! ¿Tienes que trabajar hoy?

- Yo trabajo siempre, Light.

- Creí que hoy harías la excepción. Yo no estoy trabajando, ¿o sí?

- No, no lo estás haciendo, Light. Pero dado que no saldremos hoy, podría aprovechar en cerrar algunos casos más.

- ¿Planeas hacer eso en nuestra Noche Buena? – el japonés no lo podía creer, mientras que el pelinegro no veía realmente cuál era el problema con que trabajase. Se limitó a mirar fijamente al castaño, quien, frustrado una vez más, le devolvió la mirada un momento – Como quieras. Haz lo que lo que te dé la gana. – Se retira molesto a la cocina.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Light? – pregunta el shinigami un tanto divertido.

- Si ya lo sabes, ¿por qué preguntas, Ryuk? – Light se apoya en el fregadero tomando un vaso de vino tinto.

- Me parece que estás exagerando.

- ¿Lo estoy? Ryuk, ¿por qué sigues aquí, de todas formas? Sabes no voy a renunciar a la death note.

- Aunque sea sólo un pedazo, sigue siendo una death note. Estoy unido a ti por eso.

- ¿Entonces te quedarás con nosotros todo el tiempo hasta que muera?

- No necesariamente. Sólo hasta que me aburra, Light. No olvides que seré yo quien escriba tu nombre en mi death note.

- ... - el castaño casi se atraganta con el vino.

"_¿Hasta que se aburra, dice?"_

La risa del shinigami llega incluso hasta el detective que los observaba por uno de los monitores.

- …

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Hi! Éste es mi bono navideño! XD Constará de tres capítulos, mañana, tarde y noche, así que disfrútenlos! Aunque claro, continuaré sólo si me lo piden, reconozco que puedo estar oxidada en esta historia, gomen. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo! Y por si no lo sabían, o no estaban seguros, este fic es como una especie de continuación de Beyond the Limit, un especial de navidad luego de todo lo vivido anteriormente. Como notarán, ya han pasado años. En fin, espero les haya gustado. Estaré esperando sus reviews para continuar! Toda clase de comentarios son bienvenidos! Sólo un click en la barra de abajo!

Se cuidan y mis saludos! Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	2. Miércoles en la tarde

**.- Christmas Night -.**

_Dedicado exclusivamente a Tary Nagisa, saki-uzumaki, Vegen Isennawa, y adrifernan19. Quienes lograron leerlo antes de Noche Buena._

_¡Gracias y felices fiestas!_

**(Miércoles en la tarde)**

Ya después de medio día, ambos genios se encontraban molestos.

Light estaba enojado porque el detective no dejaba el monitor en paz, y no se veía nada emocionado o ansioso por esa noche, como lo había estado en la mañana. Ni siquiera se había molestado en ayudarle a envolver los regalos. Eso no era lo que había planeado y la reacción tan negativa del detective le había irritado aún más.

L, en cambio, se hallaba molesto porque al parecer, no todo el mundo compartía su dedicación a los casos en Noche Buena, y sin la cooperación suficiente en los demás países, no podía trabajar bien. También sabía que el japonés estaba indignado con él, pero es que no sabía que había sido precisamente por esas fechas que había quedado huérfano. Al menos ya no sonaban las campanas...

Más tarde se dirigieron a la casa Yagami a dejar los obsequios correspondientes.

- Esto es absurdo – comenzó Light sin poder resistir el silencio en el camino. – No podemos estar peleados el día de navidad.

- Tienes razón, Light. Pero teóricamente, navidad es mañana.

- Vamos, Ryuuzaki. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Light. Yo no soy fanático de estas cosas.

- Lo sé, pero no creo que te mate el darme un poco de gusto.

- Te he dado gusto todos estos años, Light.

- ¿Significa que ya no piensas darme otros? Cielos, no creí que esta relación era tan sacrificada para ti, Ryuuzaki.

- Solo digo que nunca me ha gustado celebrar las navidades. Si lo he hecho antes, es por cortesía con tu familia o la mía, pero ahora que estamos solos, ¿no puedo ser yo mismo?

- A veces tienes que pensar en los demás también, L.

- ...

Una vez en la casa Yagami, fueron recibidos cálidamente por Soichiro, Sachiko y Sayu. Estaban pasándola bien, cuando entonces alguien llama a la puerta.

- Takada-san... – se sorprenden ambos jóvenes al ver que la reportera entraba a la casa.

- Así es. Kiyomi-san pasará Noche Buena con nosotros este año – explica Sachiko.

- Como ha estado fuera tanto tiempo, pensamos que estaría bien recibirla en su país de manera tradicional – señaló Soichiro amablemente.

Kiyomi Takada era ahora una reportera famosa. Luego de su estadía en la Wammy's House le habían hecho creer que todo lo referente a Kira había sido mero producto de su imaginación, pero algo en su mirada revelaba que era consciente de esa maña.

Cuando Soichiro y Sayu se habían retirado a envolver sus regalos, y el detective y Sachiko se habían metido en la cocina para controlar las cosas de la cena, Takada aprovecho para acercarse a Light.

La señora Yagami observaba con diversión cómo el pelinegro se devoraba los pasteles que le había hecho. La cocina era algo así como el lugar que los identificaba a los dos en esa casa.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Ryuuzaki-kun? – pregunta ella al ver que el muchacho había dejado de comer repentinamente.

- No. No se preocupe, Sachiko-san – afirma L mientras se voltea a explorar el refrigerador. Sachiko sonríe al verlo así, pero instintivamente voltea en la dirección que antes miraba el detective, y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver cómo su hijo compartía un beso con su invitada. Se gira nuevamente hacia Ryuuzaki, pero éste permanecía prácticamente dentro el refrigerador, ocultando su rostro.

Horas después, ambos genios se hallaban de vuelta en el departamento.

- Voy a preparar algo de pavo, ¿podrías ayudarme, Ryuuzaki? – pregunta Light todavía enojado.

- Me temo que no tengo apetito para comer pavo hoy, Light, ya veremos otro día – responde el pelinegro dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio.

- Creí que habías recapacitado en la casa de mis padres. – Lo sigue Light.

- Creí que tú también, Light. Pero estás aquí ahora, así que...

- ¿A qué te refieres? – El detective se había sentado en la cama para comenzar a cambiar los canales una y otra vez sin mirar al japonés.

- Sabes bien a lo que me refiero, Light. No creo que seas lo bastante ingenuo como para pretender que no.

- ¿Te refieres a Takada? – Light ahora lucía más nervioso que molesto.

- Ella está ahora con tus padres, ¿no? Deberías volver también, serían la familia perfecta.

- Ryuuzaki. Lo que pasó allá quedó allá. No podría explicarte que fue lo que pasó, pero te diré que no fue nada para mí. A mí ella no me interesa.

- Pero tú a ella sí.

- ¿Y eso importa?

- Algún día sí.

- ¿Algún día?

- El día en que nos cansemos de estar juntos, Light. Ése día ella será la perfecta esposa para ti.

- ... – el castaño no daba crédito a sus oídos.

- ¿Por qué tienen que transmitir estas cosas en todos los canales? Hacen que tener cable no valga la pena... – murmura el pelinegro mientras apagaba los especiales navideños y se salía del dormitorio.

Light permanece ahí con la mirada perdida, mientras que el shinigami había aparecido ahí sólo para reírse como acostumbraba.

Ryuuzaki había ido hasta la cocina. Estaba mirando todo lo que el japonés había comprado para esa noche. Suficiente para cuatro personas con la más alta calidad. Desde luego, no estaba listo aún, pero incluso así se veía tan bien.

"_¿De verdad se esforzó tanto sólo para complacerme?"_

Light continuaba en el dormitorio. No entendía por qué el detective había actuado así con él. ¿Acaso tanto desconfiaba de él como para empezar a hablar del final de su relación? ¿Acaso habían pasado por tanto para nada?

- Quizás deberías ver en el cajón – sugiere Ryuk al ver que seguía sin reaccionar. Light lo mira extrañado, pero decide confiar. Se dirige hasta uno de los cajones del detective que el shinigami le había señalado y lo abre con cuidado.

En el interior, en medio de algo de ropa, se hallaba un delgado portafotos. La fotografía mostraba a un L niño con Watari en medio de la nieve, en el orfanato. Ryuuzaki estaba igual de serio ahí, incluso molesto.

"_De modo... que no sólo soy yo..." _pensó aliviado. Pero entonces al ver uno de los extremos de la foto medio doblado, abre el portafotos para descubrir otra fotografía escondida.

"_Ryuuzaki..."_

El castaño ingresa en la cocina en busca del pelinegro, y se sorprende al ver que toda la cena que había planeado estaba lista.

- ¿Cómo...?

- ¿Te gusta, Light? – el detective se hallaba parado junto a él con algunas manchas de comida en la ropa. – No sabía exactamente lo que había planeado, pero imaginé que sería algo tradicional, por lo que lo hice de esta manera.

- Ryuuzaki, yo... – Light estaba atónito. La comida ya estaba cociendo, el pavo estaba en el horno, e incluso la mesa estaba puesta formalmente para dos.

- Sé que me he portado mal, Light. Quisiera disculparme por eso. No era justo que... – pero en ese momento el japonés se había acercado a besarlo.

- Es mejor de lo que había planeado, Ryuuzaki – admite mirándole a los ojos. – No estoy molesto en lo absoluto. – Nuevamente se inclina a besarlo. – Lo de Takada no me importó, fue ella quién me besó, y yo no le correspondí siquiera. – Poco a poco le guía hasta el dormitorio con leves caricias y besos llenos de cariño. – Deberías saber, Ryuuzaki, que no pienso dejarte en un buen tiempo.

- ¿Y qué me dices de mí?

- No creo que tú vayas a dejarme alguna vez... – Con cuidado se recuestan sobre la cama súbitamente hambrientos.

- Podría intentarlo – insiste el detective susurrando en su cuello.

- No lo permitiría – con delicadeza, cada uno despoja de sus ropas al otro.

- Muchas gracias, Light.

- Gracias a ti, Ryuuzaki.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Kya!!! Gomen, me es muy difícil escribir cosas así u-u Pero bueno, les gustó el capi? A decir verdad, lo había escrito ayer, pero por un descuido lo guardé mal, y se me fue todo. Al volverlo escribir la historia dio un vuelco a acabó de esta manera. Y saben qué? Me gusta más esta versión que la anterior. En la otra seguían peleados hasta el final.

No olviden dejar reviews! Como siempre, se los agradeceré mucho, y pues, nos vemos en el último capi! Actualizado posiblemente en Noche Buena o en navidad, pero de ahí no pasa. Cualquier cosa, pueden preguntar, son bienvenidos!

Felices fiestas! Y sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	3. Miércoles en la noche

**.- Christmas Night -.**

_Dedicado exclusivamente a Tary Nagisa, saki-uzumaki, Vegen Isennawa, adrifernan19, Xoa_Kag, Kifan, Jedah Sparda, Seihi, y Cleo. Quienes lograron leerlo en navidad!_

_¡Gracias y felices fiestas!_

**(Miércoles en la noche)**

- Lamento no tener un verdadero regalo – comenzó el japonés buscando en su portafolio – Pero espero que te guste. – Le alcanza al pelinegro una fotografía de ambos en el sofá con Ryuk al fondo, sólo para aquellos que pudieran verle, claro.

- No recuerdo este día – menciona el detective observando el presente.

- Hace algunos años, en tu cumpleaños.

- Ah... Muchas gracias, Light – L le agradece con un suave beso luego de haber acabado con la cena navideña. – Yo... no tengo un regalo para ti...

- No te preocupes, Ryuuzaki. De todas formas eso no es lo más importante esta noche.

- Supongo tienes razón.

- Además, siempre tienes un regalo que no quieres darme.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Light? – el detective se lleva un pulgar a la boca con curiosidad.

- Dime tu verdadero nombre.

- Muy divertido, Light. Ya te dije que tendrías que adivinarlo.

- Eso no es justo, hay un millón de nombres. – Ambos se levantan como sincronizados directo a la sala.

- Es mi última palabra con respecto a eso, Light. No pienso ponértelo tan fácil.

- Realmente eres precavido, L. Pero ya no soy más Kira.

- Lo sé. Esto lo hago por pura diversión.

- ...

Luego de haber recorrido todos los canales de la televisión, deciden retirarse al dormitorio.

- ¿Por qué no te gustan los especiales navideños? – pregunta Light mientras se cambiaban su ropa para dormir.

- Porque no me gustan los recuerdos que traen.

- ¿Recuerdos?

El pelinegro suspira y se dirige hacia el cajón que anteriormente había revisado el japonés. Saca el portafotos y lo abre al instante para sacar la foto secreta.

- Nunca te he contado esto – explica el detective contemplando la foto antes de enseñársela al castaño – Y no porque no hayas preguntado, sino porque siempre lo he estado evadiendo. – Light guarda silencio en espera de más palabras. – Esta foto la sacaron hace varios años, un día antes de lo que voy a contarte.

- Ryuuzaki...

- No es una historia larga, pues no pienso mencionar los detalles. Simplemente te diré, que un veintidós de diciembre ocurrió un accidente en el que murieron mis padres. – El japonés estaba sorprendido por lo directo que estaba siendo su compañero – Esta fotografía fue tomada un día antes del hecho. Ellos son mis padres. – Le alcanza la fotografía – Imagina pasar la navidad de luto, Light.

El japonés observa la fotografía una vez más, en efecto, eran los padres del pelinegro. Una mujer muy hermosa junto a un hombre con semblante parecido al del detective. En los brazos de la mujer se hallaba un niño de cabello negro muy pálido, pero muy feliz.

- Ahora entiendo – el castaño se acerca al pelinegro y lo estrecha por detrás. – Por eso no te gusta celebrar este día.

- Así es. Trae demasiadas cosas que preferiría no recordar, aparte de las campanas...

- ¿Campanas?

- Sin embargo este año fue diferente, Light. Al estar contigo, pude alejar esos recuerdos. – L se da la vuelta y lo mira directamente a los ojos.

- Gracias por contármelo, Ryuuzaki. Me has dado un gran regalo – Light sonríe honestamente para reconfortarlo. Pronto el otro comienza a besarlo y nuevamente se dirigen a la cama. – Espera un momento – detiene Light pensativo – El veintidós de diciembre estuve trabajando todo el día.

- Lo sé. No es una casualidad, Light. Yo me encargué de que así fuera. No quería que me vieras en ese estado.

- Sabes que ahora estamos juntos, Ryuuzaki. No tienes por qué ocultarme nada.

- Ahora lo sé, Light.

Justo entonces se empiezan a escuchar juegos artificiales.

- Feliz navidad, Light – felicita el pelinegro posándose sobre su pareja.

- Feliz navidad, Ryuuzaki.

Ya en la mañana...

- En verdad, creo que es la mejor navidad que he tenido – admite Light sonriente. – Estas cosas no ocurren todos los días.

- Lo sé. – concuerda L sentándose sobre la cama mirando al techo. – Y entonces dime, Light, ¿qué haremos en año nuevo?

- ...

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Hi! Feliz Navidad! n-n Espero les haya gustado el especial. Y bueno, supongo que no tengo nada más que decir, salvo hacer mi pregunta de suspenso:

¿Será que este es el inicio de la tercera temporada de There is a Limit?

No lo sé! Pero ya veremos XD

Se cuidan y gracias por leer! Feliz año nuevo!

Fue un placer entretenerlos!


End file.
